mortalonlinelibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Woodcutting
Introduction Woodcutting is a skill that allows you to harvest most of the trees in Nave for wood. Along with ore and metal, wood is one of the three main crafting base materials, materials which are used in almost every crafting system in the game. Woodcutting is also a very cheap and easy way to make money while increasing attributes and skills. How to Learn The Woodcutting skill is learned by locating a Gathering Tutor and conversing with him. After exploring the dialogue options, you will learn Woodcutting. Another, but more expensive option is to buy the Gathering skill book, read it to learn the Gathering secondary skill, cancel reading the skill book, then buy a Woodcutting skill book and read that to learn Woodcutting. How to Use To use the Woodcutting skill, you must equip a one-handed weapon without a second weapon or shield. Then, enter combat mode and look at a tree. Use the Woodcutting skill or press the "Use" key in order to start the woodcutting process. You will periodically gain small amounts of wood which will automatically be placed in your inventory. To stop woodcutting, simply move around, look away from the tree, or exit combat mode. Notes and Tips *The amount of wood you gather every few seconds is determined by your Woodcutting skill, the specific wood lore skill, and the wood type. *When gathering wood, the amount of wood you obtain every few seconds will begin to decrease as the available wood runs out. Using this information, you can figure out if someone has recently gathered wood at that location. *The amount of wood a tree has is based on a game map grid that uses the player position, not the tree itself for determining the amount of wood available. This means that if a tree is on a grid line, you can gather wood from one side of the tree, then move to the other side of the tree and continue to gather more wood from that tree. Consequently, if two trees of the same type are in the same grid square, targeting either tree will gather that type of wood from the grid square. *The amount of available wood in a grid square slowly replenishes over time up to its maximum, so returning to a spot to gather wood after a period of time has elapsed will allow you to gather more wood again. During a server reset, all grid squares are reset to maximum capacity. *While any one-handed weapon can be used for woodcutting, the amount of durability damage dealt to the equipped weapon is constant. Because of this, it is strongly suggested that a Basic Axe or Pickaxe be used because of the high durability and low cost. *Although a Pickaxe is traditionally used for Mining, it can just as easily be used for woodcutting without any drawbacks. *Dendrology and the wood lores below it can be learned by simply gathering from the tree when you have a sufficent Dendrology lore skill. Conversely, Advanced Dendrology and the wood lores under it all require reading books in order to initially learn. *Woodcutting will get you a lot of wood quickly, which will be very heavy. Use a mount with high strength, like a Donkey, and saddle bags to carry the wood for you. This will allow you to woodcut more efficiently. *Spongewood is particularly valuable to crafters as weapons and armor made with Spongewood require a very small amount of material to craft items, allowing them to skill up extremely fast. Additionally, many good weapons are crafted with Spongewood handles as it is the least heavy wood.